Holiday Surprises
by charlouis
Summary: Ginny is on her way to the Burrow for the Christmas holidays. What could possibly happen if she had to stop at a certain Harry Potter's house until the storm ended?  My first fan-fic ever! Thanks to my friend 1023FEAR for the idea for a nightmare!


**Holiday Surprises**

I'm on my way to my parent's house for the winter holidays and it's starting to storm.

Wow. Just my luck.

And I would also just happen to be near Godric's Hollow, where my certain ex-boyfriend Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, happens to live.

The only reason I wasn't Floo'ing to the Burrow is because the Floo Network is down due to this guy who was smuggling stolen items. The Ministry people closed it so he wouldn't be able to use it.

Well, it's terrible for anyone who isn't very good at Apparating (ahem, me) because then I have to fly my broom there.

Flying a broom during a blizzard is SO NOT a good idea at all.

So, like an idiot, I've decided I'll drop in on Harry and stay over his house until the storm is over.

Well, I really have no idea how this will work out for me. But I do have a very high expectation that it will be awkward.

Very awkward.

Especially because he broke up with me about three years ago.

I really miss him.

But what I don't know if he misses me back.

I guess I might find out when he opens his door to his ex-ginger-girlfriend. We'll see.

"Oh! Ginny! What are you doing here?" Harry exclaims when he opens his door and sees my face.

I am suddenly very conscious of what I look like right now.

Because HE happens to look really handsome right now, with his beautiful green eyes and his half-grin, his messed-up, jet-black hair and his kind expression.

Did I mention that I love him?

And I, on the other hand, probably look very, for lack of a better word, odd, in my thick hand-knitted sweater and high boots, with my wool hat and red rosy cheeks and ginger hair all in my face.

He looks me up and down (I hate it when he does this, it makes me feel VERY uncomfortable) and finally after a terribly awkward silence, says, "Oh, er, come on in!"

The way he says it is a little too over-enthusiastic.

He glances at me as I'm taking off my boots and hat. I pretend not to notice because I know he'll blush.

Not that I don't like it when he blushes (he does look quite adorable when he does), I just don't want him to feel as uncomfortable as I do right now.

But it's basically his fault that I'm uncomfortable because he decided to stare at me before letting me in.

Stupid prat.

"So... you never did tell me why you decided to... er, drop in," he says.

"Well, I was flying to Mum and Dad's, but as you can see outside it's storming and I can't very well continue to fly in this weather!" I explain it all in one sentence so I won't have to drag on in a conversation with him, yet I know there's no getting out of it.

I really need to catch my breath now.

Not just because I talked a lot.

Because Harry's standing awfully close to me and I really love it, but I also really hate that he can see me blushing like crazy.

He's saying something to me but I'm too mesmerized by his beautiful green eyes and I can't hear him, but he's reaching for my hat and coat so I give them to him.

He leaves for a moment, and when he comes back I feel as if I want to kiss him but I know I can't.

I suddenly feel tears in my eyes and I'm having a really hard time speaking because I'm afraid I will burst into sobs.

"Um, can I, er, use your bathroom?" I ask feebly.

I wish I wasn't acting the way I used to when I was 11 years old, when I couldn't stay in the same room with him for over a few seconds.

"Sure, it's right down the hall this way."

"Thanks."

I walk into the small, clean room. For a bathroom, it smells really nice. His whole house smells really nice, though.

He smells good too. Which reminds me why I'm crying now.

I want him so bad it feels like I'm being hit all over when I realize I just can't have him.

"But why not?" is what I always ask myself. Neither of us are in another relationship.

But as I'm looking in the mirror at the freckles and the brown eyes and the fiery hair, I wonder who but my family could love me.

He once did tell me he loved me, when we were together. We were still at Hogwarts.

We would go for walks around the grounds, and just talk about everything. Everything and anything because we knew we could always trust each other.

Now I don't have that anymore. I really do miss him, even though he's in the next room over.

Suddenly he knocks on the door. "Ginny, are you alright?"

My head is still spinning and my eyes are still really red and I feel really sick, but I open the door anyway and tell him that I'm okay, which is a complete lie.

And he knows it.

"No, you're not. I can tell. What's bothering you?"

"I... Harry, I can't tell you."

"Why not? You always used to trust me, back when..." he trails off.

...awkward silence...

"Is this about... us?" he asks me.

I really don't want to, but I nod.

"Oh..." he says.

The last thing I remember is me bursting into tears and him holding me, murmuring his apologies.

I finally let go. "I c-can't do this to m-myself again, Harry."

"I love you Ginny," he suddenly blurts out.

And before I can tell him anything he's kissing me, and I'm kissing him back, and it's the best feeling in the world.

He lets go but I don't want him to. I've been too deprived of him for so long and I never want him to leave me...

I've just realized how tired I am now that I got all stressed out. "Where can I sleep?"

"There's a guest room down the hall, right next to mine. I'll get you an old T-shirt to sleep in."

"Thanks."

His guest room is just as clean as the rest of his house, and it also smells really nice. There's a bed with a small night stand next to it. To the far left, by the wall, there was a dresser and a large rectangular mirror above it.

While I'm admiring the room, Harry returns with a large T-shirt. "This should fit you," he said, holding it up to me.

"Thanks," I say again, stifling a yawn.

'Well, er, goodnight," he says.

"Goodnight, Harry," I reply.

I close the door and change into the T-shirt. He's right, it does fit perfectly, it's almost long enough to cover my knees.

I climb into the bed. The flannel sheets are soft and comforting. As soon as I've put my head on the pillow, my eyes are beginning to close...

_Ginny and Harry are sitting on stiff benches, looking at a white tomb. Harry's look of despair makes her heart ache, knowing that she cannot console him._

_"Ginny, listen... We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together." Harry words feel like a punch in the stomach, but Ginny stays calm and does not cry._

_The scene fades into blackness. A single light shines on a tall, thin, figure in a hooded black cloak.  
><em>

_"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," the figure hisses, sounding almost snake-like._

_Harry is standing a few feet away from the figure, his clothes dirty and blood-stained, and he's clutching his wand. There's a grave expression on his face._

_"Harry! No! Don't let him kill you!" Ginny shouts to him. He looks straight into her eyes and shakes his head  
><em>

_"Avada Kedavra!" the figure shouts as a burst of green light shoots from his wand._

_The green light zooms toward Harry, and hits him directly in the chest-_

_"HARRY!" Ginny screams._

"HARRY! NO! No, no, no, no, NO!" I'm screaming.

"Ginny! What happened?" I hear Harry shout.

It's dark in the room; I guess it's the middle of the night.

I'm sitting up in bed shaking and crying hysterically.

"Ginny, what happened?" Harry asks again.

"It... it was a nightmare," I say, but I've only just realized it myself.

I made such a big fuss over a _nightmare__._ But Harry does get murdered by Voldemort in that nightmare, so I guess I have a reason to be freaking out right now.

"Harry... I'm so relieved... you're okay!" I gasp.

"Yes, I'm fine!" he sounds frustrated at being woken up. "What was your nightmare about?"

"It was the worst I've ever had, Harry... Voldemort... killed you!" I can barely talk, I'm crying so hard.

I REALLY need to get a grip.

"Really? Well, I'm here, more awake and alive I've ever been, Ginny," he's comforting me. "Do you need me to stay here?" he asks me, sitting on the side of the bed.

I nod and throw myself onto him, burying my head in his shoulder and squeezing him as tightly as I can, I never want to lose him again.

When I finally let go and lay down, I am relieved that he stays and stays and sits in the armchair next to my bed.

He's holding my hand. I love it.

Now I can sleep perfectly.

~•~•~•~

It's the next morning.

I just awoke to see Harry holding my hand, still sitting in the armchair.

Are we back together now?

Because I still remember him kissing me like there would be no tomorrow.

But that was last night, so are "we" official?

I hope so because I love him with all my whole entire heart.

"Oh! Gin, you're awake!"

I love it when he calls me that.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Did you sleep well after... your nightmare?" he asks, sounding concerned.

"Yes, I slept like a rock." I smile at him and he smiles back.

We lay there in silence. I can't help but notice that he's let go of my hand.

I also can't help but blurt out, "Are we together again? Because I love you with all my-"

He's kissing me again.

When we break apart, I say weakly, "So I guess that's a yes?"

"Yes. I love you Gin."

Did I mention I love it when he calls me that?


End file.
